Wireless networks have developed network architecture(s) and/or protocol(s) to facilitate communications with access nodes and/or wireless devices. These wireless networks may be operated by wireless network operators (or service providers), which network operators coexist with others in a wireless marketplace. Regulatory agencies license the network operators to use distinct, non-overlapping regions, or “carrier bands,” of a radio frequency (RF) spectrum. For example, in the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) holds regulatory authority over RF spectrum. Wireless networks often operate at “high” carrier bands of the licensed RF spectrum, the signals of which carrier bands are typically not capable of penetrating into buildings. Thus, signal indicator(s) and/or a user experience(s) of wireless devices operating in the wireless network tend to degrade (or the wireless device fails to work at all) when the wireless devices move inside a building. Further, wireless devices operating inside the building are susceptible to interference when those wireless devices communicate over short ranges with each other (or with other access nodes) on a carrier band that allows strong external signals to penetrate inside the building. For wireless devices capable of operating on multiple carrier bands, selection of a carrier band based on an indoor and/or outdoor location of the wireless device and whether or not the wireless device wants to connect to/with another wireless device or access node in the building or external to the building could improve overall performance of the wireless device. But, wireless devices do not have mechanisms to determine if they are in a building or external to it. Moreover, wireless devices often operate in a fixed manner (e.g., on a particular carrier band) whether indoors or outdoors.